Love Lives On
by Fia13
Summary: I am not good at summeries. Lily must live through something she thought would never happen.One-shot. Warning Character death. Rating just in case.


Love Lives On

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter...

Ginny watched as her daughter Lily sat by the window watching, it was a thing that lasted most of the day. It was hard to believe the woman sitting there was her baby girl, she was married now with a beautiful daughter whose hair changed colours depending on her mood. "Lily sweetie you need to eat" Lily looked up at Ginny and she shook her head.

Harry, Teddy, and Ron had been on a mission for almost six months tracking down some lingering deatheaters that refused to just give up quietly. "They are coming home today, I can feel it" Ginny bit her lip and hope that her daughter was right, though there was a dark feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that she prayed wasn't concerning the men.

"He is going to come home" Lily said matter of factly, the wail of sweet Fae peirced the quietness. "Can you change her mum?" Ginny felt something off all morning, she would have normally told Lily no but today she just went ahead and took care of her granddaughter.

Lily sat for another couple hours watching the distance, her patience paid off when she noticed figures walking toward their house. "Mum! Mum! There home!" She exclaimed before tearing out of the house, as she got closer though she noticed there were only two figures. The two men were limping badly neither of them had the turquoise hair of her husband, she felt her heart plummet.

As Lily approached she saw the look on her fathers face, "Where's Teddy?" She asked softly, Harry just stared at her with a look of emense sorrow. "I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry" Lily felt the first bubbling of anger in the pit of her stomach, "What happened? What the bloody hell happened?" She screamed causing the two bleeding men to wince, "There was an ambush, he died saving me" Ron said softly, Lily stared at her Uncle with tears welling in her eyes.

The anger flashed up again, "This is your fault, he never would have gone if it wasn't for you and your hero complex." She yelled toward her father, Harry shook off the sting of her words he knew she was hurting and just lashing out.

It was then that she broke down, the sobs wracked her body as she dropped down to the ground. "Harry?" Ginny came up from behind, she was holding Fae in her arms. Harry ignored Ginny and dropped down beside Lily gathering her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry" Lily's sobbing broke all of their hearts, Ron took Fae from Ginny "I am going to take Fae to Hermione until things calm down here, so she doesn't have to worry about having to take care of an infant" Ginny handing the little girl over and nodded, "Thank you Ron" She said before joining Harry and Lily in their grief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took Lily a couple days to get out of bed, and almost longer then that to eat something more then an apple here or there. Losing Teddy effected all of them in different ways. It felt like losing one of their sons to Harry and Ginny, and Ron felt the guilt of being the cause of Teddy's premature death.

"Lily sweetie are you ready?" It was the day of Teddy's memorial but Lily didn't much feel like going, she didn't want to go through the whole thing hearing nothing but "I'm sorry for your loss". She also didn't particularly want to see Victoire, who when told that he was killed, decided that she was still very much in love with him. She didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror, instead she just walked out of the house. Her red hair was sticking up in odd places and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"You need to be strong for Fae" Ginny said softly, Lily didnt look up from the ground. "Its easy for you to say mother, you still have father" She said weakly, it wasn't a snap, or jab just the truth. Ginny sighed and watched her daughter's sickly skinny frame walk toward the stand that held Teddy's most recent picture.

Lily stared at his laughing face, it was one of their engagement pictures and he had just cracked a joke of some sort. He was one of the funniest people she had ever known, he knew how to make her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry. Now he was gone, and she felt like she would never laugh again. Slowly she reached out and touched the picture, she traced the familiar outline of his face. The picture form winked at her, he was always winking at her.

"Lily come sit down sweety" Lily turned to her mother, "I cant do this, I cant live without him..." A sob escaped her throat, "Its too hard mummy, I see him everywhere" Ginny couldn't stand to see her daughter in so much pain, she didn't care people were watching she sat down on the ground and pulled Lily into her lap and rocked back in forth. "I'm not strong enough" Lily sobbed, "He just left me here, he promised he would never leave me"

Harry watched the two most important women in his life and felt his heart shatter even more then it already had. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Neville Longbottom standing beside him. "I'm not going to ask any stupid questions don't worry" he said softly, Harry gave him a weak smile "You have to remind her that she has something to live for, something that will at times remind her so much of Teddy that it will hurt but its a piece of him"

Harry looked questioningly at Neville for a moment "Fae, she needs her mother, more now then ever and Lily needs to remember that." Harry knew that Neville talked from experience, he had lost his wife right after his last daughter was born leaving him to raise three children alone. "I'll make sure she remembers" Neville patted Harry's shoulder again, "That little girl doesn't need to lose both parents" He said before walking away, he found a seat beside his daughters and their families.

Harry walked to the front and stood in front of his wife and daughter facing the crowed. "Please everyone be seated, its time to begin"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mummy! Wake up!" Lily groaned opening one eye to see a purple haired, Fae, staring at her. "Alright I am awake" Fae smiled widely and pulled at Lily's hand. "Slow down you are going to pull me right into the floor" Fae was bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was remarkable how much she resembled her father, it was like looking at a female version of Teddy.

Lily quickly got dressed, "Did you get the flowers?" She asked, the little five year old girl nodded. "What kind did you pick out?" Fae ran out of the room and came back with a bouquet of lillies, "I asked Grandma what daddy's favorite flower was, and she said it was a lily" Lily felt the tears begin to burn in her eyes but she was quick about blinking them away.

"Well I think she was right, lets get going. We dont want to keep daddy waiting" The two Lupin women walked out of the house and began to treck down the hill toward the final resting place of the man they both loved. "Mummy tell me again how you and daddy met" Lily smiled as they neared Teddy's tombstone, the two of them sat down and stared at it.

"Your daddy is my daddy's godson, and he was there when I was born. He said I looked like a little pink raisin. When I got older I began to get a crush on him but at that time he was dating my cousin Victoire, but soon after I graduated from Hogwarts he realized how much I actually meant to him of course I happened to be on a date at the time. So he rushed into the restaurant, pulled me up and kissed me right there in front of everyone. The is history"

Lily didn't know why Fae loved to hear that story, there wasn't much to it. The only thing she could figure was that she just loved to hear stories about her father. Things that made her feel like he was there. Fae stood up and walked over to the tombstone and laid the lillies on it. Lily watched as she leaned over and kissed the cold stone lovingly. "I love you daddy".

Lily smiled and thought about the man that brought so much love into her life, and she knew that the love would always live on no matter if he was gone or not. "Time to go sweety" She said standing up, Fae said her goodbyes to her daddy. "I love you Teddy" Lily whispered, "I always will" Her voice was soft as Fae took her hand.

As the two of them began to walk off a soft almost caressing breeze blew around them and Lily smiled knowing that even though Teddy wasn't there in physical form, he was still with them.

"So Fae what do you want to do today?" Lily asked, "I want to go to the Zoo!" Lily walked ith her daughter up the hill toward the drive where the car was parked, she smiled and was mentally preparing herself for another day. Because, whether she wanted it to or not life went on.


End file.
